Harem of Geass
by Lord22
Summary: When Kallen Kozuki is unexpectedly captured by Britannia she finds that Cornelia Li Britannia has plans for her. And Kallen is only the first of the beautiful women who will fall victim to those plans... MIND CONTROL LEMON FIC.
1. An Ace and Two Witches

**Chapter One: An Ace and Two Witches**

It had been a run of bad luck to end all bad luck.

Kallen had been sent to a safe house on guard duty by Zero. She wasn't sure why he'd sent her there with the Guren. But she wasn't in the habit of questioning orders.

And then the Britannians had shown up. The buxom red-haired pilot hadn't had the chance to even draw a weapon before she was forced down and blindfolded.

Now she was lying in a cell, her arms bound beneath her breasts in a straight jacket. Her mouth was gagged, and she could only see padded walls.

Then the door opened.

Into the room entered a tall, violet-haired woman. She had enormous breasts packed into a violet uniform. Her cheeks were elegant, and she eyed Kallen disdainfully as she patted her hand with a riding crop.

"So, you're Kallen Stadtfield then?" she said.

Two guards came forward and removed Kallen's gag. She spat it out. "That isn't my name; it's Kallen Kozuki! I'm Japanese!"

"Half, yes." said the woman. "Though your record says you are full Britannian, you do have some of the eleven blood in you after all.

"Still, you're an excellent pilot. I suppose even eleven blood can't fully dilute nobility."

"Don't talk like you understand us!" snapped Kallen. "You Britannians talk about social Darwinism while you live in luxury! You're complete hypocrites!"

The woman walked forward and kneeled in front of her. "Though I suppose you are part eleven, so you probably paid for your skills with something else. Good sense, probably." She smiled. "I'm Cornelia Li Britannia. And you should show more respect."

"Don't try and pretend like you understand me, you murdering bitch," said Kallen. "Kill me if you want, but Zero will finish you off."

"I'm sure you believe so," said Cornelia. "If you were pure eleven I'd do it without a second thought. But seeing as you're half Britannian that makes you a traitor. I think something special is in order."

She stood and motioned to the guards. Kallen was hauled up and dragged through the halls. Soon a door was opened, and Kallen was forced into a seat. Her straightjacket was pulled off, and her arms and legs were locked in place on the chair.

Kallen felt a bit afraid. "What is that?"

"This is a very special experimental device, called a Geass Projector," said Cornelia. "Clovis was developing it as a means to subjugate you filthy elevens. I've finished it.

"Set it over her."

Kallen struggled as the helmet was forced down over to her. "Let go!

"Let me.." A gag was forced into her mouth. "Mph!"

A violet symbol appeared in front of Kallen's eyes. It was like that of a flying bird, and it began to beat its wings in front of her. Kallen found her eyes widening and was unable to stop looking.

She felt two hands cup Kallen's breasts, groping them up. "It doesn't work quite as fast as some other versions," said Mistress Cornelia. "It takes a bit of time to take effect. In the meantime, we'll have to make some other improvements."

Mistress? Why would she think of her as Mistress? This wasn't right. "Mmph…" gasped Kallen.

"Yes, just relax while I steal your mind away," said Cornelia. Kallen moaned as she felt her skilled hands kneading her breasts. "And give you a gift in return."

A pair of lips pressed themselves against Kallen's for a long moment. Then the kiss was broken. "You see, I don't think you deserve the dignity of your present form. So I'm going to make some alterations to reflect your new role."

Then Kallen felt something injected into her breasts. Two sharp points being driven into her. She struggled as she felt heat growing in her. It got hotter and hotter and soon her already large breasts bulged outward, larger and larger.

Soon they were each the size of watermelons.

"Now that looks nice," said Mistress Cornelia. "And those breasts will be extra sensitive." Something slapped Kallen's breasts, and they went bouncing. She moaned louder and louder, growing wet from the pleasure and pain. "Now for the other half."

Kallen felt something injected into her rear then. Instantly it began to get meatier and meatier. She struggled as she felt her hips widening massively. Soon they were thicker than her shoulders. With a final groan, Kallen came and came hard.

"Excellent. It looks like the serum is working on you perfectly," said Mistress Cornelia. "And by now the Geass Projector will have worked the way into your mind.

"All you can hear is my voice. And you are incredibly suggestible. I could say anything, and you would believe it."

It was true. Kallen would believe anything Cornelia said. It would be true. She knew everything. She felt her breast on her lips, felt a knee grinding against her groin. But all she could see was the beating of wings.

"Now listen to me. I am Princess Cornelia, and you are my slave," said Cornelia. "I determine who you are. What you do. What your purpose is."

This was wrong. Kallen struggled. "No... no, I can't..."

"You are a slave to the Britannian Royal Family," said Cornelia. "From now on you will do whatever we want. You exist to serve us, and through us, Britannia."

"I... I won't…" Kallen struggled harder. She had to keep fighting.

"And you will call me, Mistress," said Cornelia.

The wings beat again and again. Kallen's resistance failed. "Yes... Yes, Mistress."

"Good," said Mistress Cornelia. "Now, from now on your purpose is to be my loyal pet and slave."

"I am your loyal pet and slave," said Kallen in monotone.

"Release her," said Mistress.

The binds were unlocked, and Kallen had the helmet pulled away. She looked up into Mistress' eyes and felt a feeling of absolute love and submission. She was her loyal pet and slave, not just to Cornelia, but the entire Royal Family.

Kallen stood up, and Cornelia slapped her across the breasts with the riding crop. Kallen's breasts went bouncing up and down, so they obscured her vision for a moment. Mistress enjoyed the sight, and Kallen was glad she enjoyed it.

"Now stand on one leg," said Cornelia. "Raise that leg up to your nose."

Kallen opened and brought up one leg to her nose. Keeping the position was hard, but she had to do it. For Mistress. "Would you like me to dance for you, Mistress?"

"Of course," said Cornelia. And she motioned across the room to a raised pole. In front of it was a seat. "You can use that pole."

Kallen nodded and ran over to the pole as Cornelia sat down. Kallen scaled up it and began to spin around on it. The method of doing it filled her mind. She rubbed her body on the pole in a way she thought was seductive, as Cornelia watched in satisfaction.

At last Kallen slid down the pole, her breasts cupping it. "How did I do, Mistress?"

"Very well," said Cornelia. "But I think it's time you and I had a different kind of dance."

Kallen blushed. "Mistress, what do you intend to do with me?"

Cornelia smirked. "From now on you serve the Britannian Royal Family. Now, tell me where Zero's main hideout is. Do you know?"

Kallen nodded. "Of course, Mistress. I'll tell you everything."

Cornelia's smile widened. "Of course. In payment for your crimes, you will lead the attack on the Black Knight's main base in the Guren.

"Once Zero is dead, and the Black Knights are crushed you will spend the rest of your life as my pet."

"Yes Mistress," said Kallen happily. "I live only to serve the Britannian Royal Family."

* * *

Days passed, and Cornelia had many duties for Kallen. Some were more pleasurable than others. But Kallen devoted herself wholly to her new task. The inside of the Guren was not a bit cramped, but it was all worth it for her Mistress' work.

Now they were waiting outside the Black Knight's main base. Everything was going perfectly. Cornelia was leading the assault forward, hoping to take them off-guard.

The Glasgow's were rushing forward, and Kallen was at the head as a figurehead.

The explosions soon appeared. Glasgow's were blasted to pieces as soldiers emerged from hidden grounds. They fired into them, wiping out many of the britannian forces.

Cornelia's glasgow lost an arm.

"An ambush!" said Cornelia. "Kallen, carve a path out of here!"

But Kallen did nothing. The orders of her Mistress had been very specific. And she was following them to the letter as she slashed off Cornelia's Glasgow armed and pinned her.

"Slave, what is the meaning of this?" said Cornelia.

"I live only to serve the Britannian Royal Family," said Kallen with a smile.

Cornelia was dragged out of her Glasgow by Black Knight soldiers. Kallen got out willingly, watching with a smile, Zero was pleased. C.C looked up from where she was munching on pizza. "Well, that worked surprisingly well, Lelouch."

"I know," said Lelouch. "The command I planted in Kallen ensured her loyalty. No matter what Cornelia implanted in her, she would always choose Zero."

"What if Cornelia had chosen to kill her?" asked C.C.

Lelouch considered that unfortunate possibility. "It was a calculated risk. Sometimes a king has to make sacrifices. In this case, though, it wasn't necessary."

Cornelia was dragged up to him with Kallen with her. Zero admired the huge breasts and butt that Kallen now possessed. He'd have to make use of those.

"Zero, I don't know how you did this, but it won't end with me!" said Cornelia as Kallen forced her prostrate before him. "Even if you kill me Britannia will-"

"Who said I would kill you?" asked Zero. He motioned, and the other black knights left, except for Kallen. The panel on his mask slid aside, and Lelouch activated his geass.

He looked straight into Cornelia Li Britannia. "Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you, be my slave, now!"

Cornelia shuddered as the command went into her. The Princess struggled, torn between shock. Her brother was alive, and even now was enslaving her will. Finally, her resistance broke, and she relaxed. "...Yes, of course, Lelouch. Order me to do whatever you wish."

Kallen smiled wider. "So you were part of the Britannian Royal Family. I knew it."

C.C made her way up to Kallen and held up one of her breasts. "So what are we going to do with Kallen now? I can think of a few things…"

"Q1, from now on you will take in your previous personality, except with complete loyalty to me," said Zero.

Kallen shuddered as her old self returned. She saluted. "Yes, Zero.

"So you turned the tables on Cornelia. I knew you had a plan."

"Indeed I did," said Lelouch. "We learned that she has personally commissioned several body altering serums. I thought she might like to test them. And what better way to test them than to transform the ace of the Black Knights into a pet.

"That was your plan, wasn't it, sister?" He eyed Cornelia.

Cornelia nodded. "Yes, Lelouch. You are superior to me in every way."

Zero picked up a case and opened it. Within was a syringe. "Demonstrate my superiority by injecting yourself with your own serum. Kallen is going to be very inconvenienced by what you did to her. It's only fair that you see things from her perspective."

Cornelia nodded. "Yes, master."

Reaching up, Cornelia began to unbutton her military uniform. Throwing off her jacket, the unbuttoned her pants and dropped them. She was now clad only in lacey black panties and a bra. Grasping the first syringe, Cornelia injected it into her left breast.

Instantly the breast bulged outward. It grew larger and larger until her bra snapped and her left tit was hanging down bare. They were even larger than Kallen's, almost twice the size. Cornelia had to lean forward, a blush coming to her features. Obediently she drew up the second syringe and injected it into her other breast. That one exploded outward in size, tearing what remained of her bra. Soon she was standing topless and hunched forward.

Cornelia reached forward and took the last syringe before injecting it into her butt. Her hips widened massively as her butt grew meatier and meatier. Cornelia let out a moan. She was now impossibly curvaceous now. Her breasts and ass jutted out so much that she could hardly reach her nipples. Her cheeks were bright red, and her mouth was open with lust. Kallen came up to her and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Cornelia melted into her arms, and their breasts were pressed together. They strove against each other's cleavages, seeking the other's lips. As they did, Cornelia grasped Kallen's pilot suit and began to work it off her. Their hands ran over each other's bodies.

"There are three syringes left," noted C.C, shedding her outfit, so she was naked. "Let me give it a try."

And she grasped two, injecting them into her breasts. Instantly her breasts expanded outward. Soon they were only slightly smaller than Kallen's.

"CC, I'm surprised at you," said Lelouch.

C.C grasped the last syringe and put it into her butt. Instantly her hips expanded outward, even further than Cornelia's. The same could be said for her tits. She finished her pizza. "I've had this body for a long time. I thought it was time for a change."

Kallen and Cornelia gave up their attempts to kiss each other directly. Looking up to Lelouch, licking their lips and batting their eyelashes. "What now, Master?" They asked in unison.

"From the looks of things Kallen likes some parts of her new identity," said C.C.

Zero removed his mask. "Why don't we discuss the final stages of my plan in the bedroom. Sister Cornelia, CC, Q1, follow me."

Lelouch led the three of them into a bedroom with a huge four-poster bed. Grasping Cornelia, Kallen, and C.C pushed her down onto the bed. Cornelia spread her legs as Lelouch shed his clothes.

As he entered into her, Cornelia moaned as Lelouch leaned of her. Grasping her gigantic breasts, Lelouch pushed them to either side. He slipped between her cleavage and kissed her on the lips. Driving his tongue into her mouth, he soon had her kissing back. The half-siblings thrust against each other, groaning as they did so.

C.C and Kallen were not to be left behind. Getting off Cornelia's arms they got on top of Lelouch. They pressed him down with their gigantic cleavages. As they did, they turned their heads and kissed each other.

Cornelia, meanwhile, had brought up her arms to run them over Lelouch's back, as he thrust into her again and again. Finally, with a scream, Cornelia came and came hard. Lelouch returned the favor and pulled out of her.

He then turned around, as C.C slid further down on him and took him in her mouth. At the same time, Kallen's lips met Lelouch's.

When C.C had gotten herself a salty drink, she pulled Kallen off Lelouch and put her lower. Kallen plunged herself down on Lelouch, as C.C caught his head between her legs. Soon he was eating her out.

The exhausted Cornelia lay there beneath them, like a second bed. A final show of Lelouch's dominance. Until she was pulled back into it.

At last Lelouch lay in the bed, on top of Cornelia, with Kallen and C.C on either side of him. Cornelia struggled to speak. "What… what will happen to me now, Master?"

"A good question, sister," said Lelouch. "I can't make use of your skills as a pilot or strategist in front of the black knights. So I've got a final fate that's a bit more... karmic.

"I'm making you into a morale officer."

* * *

Later the Black Knights were throwing a party. The reason was to celebrate their victory over Cornelia Li Britannia. The captured Britannian Princess herself provided the entertainment. The former Witch of Britannia gyrated and spun on a pole. She was clad in a violet bunny girl outfit. Kallen and C.C were on either side of her, clad in red and green bunny girl outfits respectively. As they worked, they eyed each other and Zero lustfully.

They were looking forward to tonight when Zero would have his way with them. Kallen could still pilot a machine, and C.C was still as useful as ever. But Cornelia's body made it impossible for her to pilot a knightmare. So what she was doing now was a fulltime job.

Cornelia Li Britannia was a living trophy of his victory.

And Lelouch had plans for a lot more trophies before he was done.

"It's good to be king," said Zero.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

This piece of erotic fiction is intended to fill a niche. There is plenty of erotic fiction about Code Geass. There is plenty of mind control. However, there are very few erotic pieces of fiction with Cornelia and Kallen as a pairing. Also, most of them feature Britannia being dominant. So I subverted that too.

This was the thought process which inspired this fic. I may add more chapters if someone wants them and you can feel free to leave a request.

Enjoy.


	2. Dark Skinned Blondes

**Chapter Two: Dark Skinned Blondes**

The beeping of machines filled Kallen's ears as she stood strapped to a table in a cross position. Her breasts rose and fell, sending jolts of pleasure through her. But she couldn't see anything, just listen to the beeping mixed with Rakshata typing.

"Hmm, now this is interesting," said Rakshata.

"What is?" asked Kallen.

Then she moaned as she felt Rakshata's stick press itself up against her left breast. Pushing it around, Kallen found herself getting wet. And as she did, her breasts pulsed larger.

"Several things," said Rakshata. "Notably, the serum you were induced with hasn't run its course."

"What do you mean?" asked Kallen.

"From the looks of things the serum was primarily tested on adult women," said Rakshata. "You, however, are a teenager. So your body is still developing.

"The effects of the serum seem to have set in motion a second growth spurt."

"But… but my breasts are already huge." gasped Kallen, her gigantic breasts growing in heat. "How am I supposed to pilot the Guren? The attack on the Tokyo Settlement is coming up. Master Zero needs me to lead the attack."

"Hmm, let me see," said Rakshata. "I'll have to work on something, but I have a few ideas."

Kallen had the feeling she'd enjoy them. Whatever they were. She lived to serve Master Zero.

Zero was taking Rakshata's report in his office. He sat at his desk across from her. Beneath his desk, Cornelia Li Britannia was making use of her newly enhanced breasts. The mammoth mammaries of the Witch of Britannia were packed around his rod, and she was pumping them up and down. At the same time, her tongue was slathering over the edge.

"Rakshata, what are your findings?" asked Zero, gripping Cornelia by the top of her head.

"Many things," said Raktshata, leaning back in her seat. "The good news is that you don't need to worry about either of your pets ever getting old. The serum was devised based on C.C's cells. Injecting it into them has caused their bodies to be functionally immortal.

"They'll never age. Though I'm not sure if they have her regeneration."

"And the bad news?" asked Zero.

Cornelia pulled apart her breasts. Finally, she dispensed with the foreplay as she swallowed his limb down. She deepthroated him, sucking him off with violent enthusiasm.

"They'll be undergoing some major changes," said Rakshata. "Kallen's breasts have gone up several sizes, and the changes have only begun. You may have noticed some swelling in the lips as well.

"Their libidos are also increasing. I'd like to run some tests on Cornelia once you're done with her."

"How will this affect Kallen's performance?" asked Zero.

"I'm sure they'll be a lot of fun in the bedroom," said Rakshata sadly. "But without some alterations, she won't be able to use the controls in the Guren.

"In fact, I doubt she'll be able to see out of the cockpit."

"So what do you suggest?" asked Zero, reaching down to force Cornelia deeper along his shaft.

"I'd like to have the use of the Geass device that Cornelia used on Kallen," said Rakshata. "It directly interfaces with the mind of the one it's used on. If I could adapt the system to work both ways, it might be possible to create a neural control scheme."

Zero nodded. "You have my permission.

"If you can create one, we might just have a more practical use for dear sister here."

He released her just as he released inside her mouth. She swallowed it whole and pulled back, a drunk expression on her face. "Master… Master Zero I'll do anything you ask. I am your slave, fully and completely." said Cornelia.

"I have a few ideas," said Zero. "Get to work on the project, Rakshata."

And then a transmission came in. "Zero, there's a problem."

"What is it?" asked Zero.

"Oghi's been shot." said the knight. "We've captured the woman responsible though. She's being held in a cell. She was living with him for quite some time."

"I understand," said Zero. "I'll deal with her personally." He cut the channel.

"Well then, we'd better prepare some hospitality for our guest, hadn't we Cornelia?" asked Zero.

Cornelia nodded with a loving gaze of devotion at him. "Yes, Master."

* * *

Villetta Nu was tied to a chair. The dark-skinned woman had her silver hair tied above her head. She wore her pureblood officers uniform. It bared her long legs and clung to her curvaceous form. She hadn't been able to get loose despite all her struggling, and now she was in dread.

But she had the feeling it wouldn't do any good even if she did. These elevens were going to kill her. Sooner or later. The only question was when. The door opened and light shot in. The shadow of a robed figure was visible, and it came forward to reveal Zero.

"Villetta Nu, is it," said Zero as he approached.

Villetta looked at him in defiance. "Zero. Come to kill me."

"Far from it," said Zero in amusement. "In fact, I've come to give you what you've always wanted. A position in the direct service of Royalty.

"Right, Cornelia?"

And then Princess Cornelia entered the room. Except she was different. Instead of a uniform, she wore a lacey black bikini. Her breasts and hips were far larger than was natural and jiggled with each step. Such was the size of her tits that her breasts bounced up to obscure her nose.

"Of course, Master," said Cornelia, looking at Villetta with a smirk.

"Princess Cornelia? What is-" began Villetta.

And then Cornelia slapped her. "Silence slave! You will be punished severely for working against Master Zero! Bind her at once!"

Before Villetta could speak a ballgag was forced between her lips. She struggled in the bindings as Cornelia began to grope her ample breasts. Villetta blushed heavily.

Then Zero looked to the door. "Rakshata, you may begin your experiments."

At that moment a dark-skinned blonde walked into the room. She had an ample chest and wore a white shirt that bared a lot of cleavage. She looked at Villetta like a piece of machinery as she drew out goggles and set them over Villetta's eyes. Everything went dark.

"She really is exceptionally good at pretending to be in charge, isn't she?" asked Rakshata.

"No matter," said Zero. "This one has piloting experience, so we should be able to do the test."

"What is that device, Master?" asked Cornelia.

"Geass interfaces with the mind of the subject. Ordinarily, it puts commands in. But with proper alterations, it could be used to copy the contents of a mind."

"To what end?" asked Cornelia.

"Theoretically someone with her piloting skills could be used as the base for a system. One that pilots a knightmare," said Rakshata. "Of course, she would not actually have any control over the knightmare. It would merely adapt her techniques."

"Could she turn against us?" asked Zero.

"She won't turn against us," said Rakshata. "I'll make sure she doesn't want to."

Villetta heard the flipping of a switch. Suddenly the symbol of a violet bird appeared before her eyes. It began to flap, and as it did, Villetta found her mind fading. She could see nothing save the symbol, boring its way into her mind.

"Now listen to me, slave," said Cornelia. "From now on, you serve Master Zero and only Master Zero. His goals are your goals."

Zero's goals were Villetta's goals. It all made sense now. She'd spent all her life seeking a purpose as a noble. But what higher purpose could there be than being Zero's slave?

"Now for the injection," said Rakshata.

Villetta felt something sharp enter her neck. The blindfold was removed — a needle. Instantly her breasts began to bulge outward, larger and larger. Her hips too were growing. She felt her outfit stretching thinner and thinner. She moaned through her gag, the pleasure was beyond imagining. Then, suddenly, the outfit exploded outward. Her lower regions and breasts were bared for all to see, now larger than ever. They were a little less than two thirds as large as Cornelia's. Her hips were gigantic, and she looked at Zero. She gazed at him with adoration as her gag was removed.

"Now, Villetta Nu. Who do your body and soul belong to?" asked Zero.

"You, Master Zero," said Villetta.

"And who do you want to belong to?" asked Zero.

The answer was clearer than day. "You, Master Zero," said Villetta. "Do whatever you want with me. Do you want me to slip into something nice?"

"I'd much rather you slipped out of something," said Zero. "But first, I think we could use another dark-skinned Geass Slave." He looked to Rakshata, and a panel in his mask slid aside. "Rakshata, become my slave. Now."

Rakshata remained silent as the spell took hold. "Oh, of course, Master Zero. What made you think I was anything else? But I hope you don't intend to take me away from my previous work.

"My children need me as much as I need you."

"I'm sure they can be without their mother for a bit. Cornelia, inject her," said Zero.

Cornelia smiled and pressed her breasts up behind Rakshata. Holding her tightly with one arm, she drew out another needle from between her bosom. She then drove it into Rakshata's neck. The scientist moaned as her breasts exploded outward in size and her hips with it. Soon she was an exact match for Villetta.

"Now this is a unique sensation," said Rakshata.

"I'm glad you like it," said Zero. "Cornelia go entertain Kallen. C.C should already be waiting there. I'm going to introduce these two ladies to their new role."

Villetta couldn't wait.

* * *

Kallen was changing. Just like Rakshata had said she was.

Her already gigantic breasts had been slowly growing larger still. So had her hips and ass. And her lips, feeling them with her tongue, she found them to be much larger. They had become ever more pouty and thick.

Then the blindfold was removed from Kallen's face. She saw Cornelia looking down at her, but her gigantic breasts made it hard to see anything else. They were an exact match for Cornelia's now. And she could feel the heat within them. Would they ever stop growing?

Did she want them to?

It was all forgotten when Cornelia began to grope her gigantic breasts. The Princess leaped down onto Kallen. Their tits bounced and pressed against each other. With the force of gravity on her side, Cornelia was able to squeeze in far closer. Her lips met Kallen's, and their tongues were exchanged soon, dueling.

Finally, they broke the kiss. "Cornelia, what took you?" asked Kallen.

Cornelia said nothing at first. Instead, she began to tear off Kallen's remaining clothes, before shedding what was left of her garbs. Drawing out a dildo, she pressed it into Kallen's nether regions and rammed herself onto it.

"Business comes before pleasure, Kallen," said Cornelia, squeezing Kallen's nipples. "And I mean to take my time with you."

Kallen struggled to try and get her off. To get free and teach this bitch a lesson. But before she could, Cornelia began to grope her all the harder. "Oh you are a rebellious one, aren't you. I guess I'll have to crush your spirit through these breasts of yours."

And then C.C came from behind and drove a dildo into Cornelia's ass. The green-haired immortal pressed Cornelia down, so the princess was trapped. C.C too had been undergoing changes of her own, and while her breasts were smaller than Kallen, her hips and ass were massive. Cornelia, on the other hand, was a perfect balance. And that balance was trapped in a breast sandwich between Kallen and C.C. And Kallen still couldn't move.

"Don't get too carried away." said C.C. "You're about to be flanked."

"Rebel scum…" moaned Cornelia.

Then she got serious.

* * *

Zero was taking a break.

Villetta Nu bounced on top of Lelouch's cock, eyes empty, as Rakshata groped her from behind. The dark-skinned beauties were moaning as they felt each other up. But Rakshata kept composed even as she was fucked.

"I must say, Zero, this kind of experimentation is more than a little entertaining," said Rakshata. "But I think Villetta Nu could be put to better use."

"What kind of use would that be?" asked Zero.

"The testing process for running my children has quite a few risks in it," said Rakshata. She kissed Villetta, then shoved her down to suck her expanded nipples. Valletta complied, suckling her hungrily as Lelouch thrust all the faster. "Cornelia and Kallen are both valuable components. I think we should use this one for the prototypes."

"That sounds like a wise policy," said Lelouch, thrusting hard. "What do you think, Villetta? What do you want?" He grabbed her back the hair and pulled her back.

Villetta's eyes were filled with mindless adoration as she moaned. "I want… want a position… a position in your harem."

Lelouch smiled, nowhere near his limit. "Still a social climber then? Well, I'm sure I can find a place for what's left of you."

But first, he'd show her her place…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

When I first posted Harem of Geass, I never expected it to be this popular. Around thirty favorites in the first posting. I take this to mean that nearly as many people as me wanted to see this sort of thing.


	3. Schoolgirls and Maidservice

**Chapter Three: Schoolgirls and Maidservice**

The female members of the Student Council were meeting in Lelouch's dining hall. Or, at the very least, half the female members. Orange haired, curvaceous, Shirley Fenette wondered why he had invited them both here. She crossed and uncrossed her stocking clad legs. She felt once again how short her school uniform's skirt was. Why couldn't Ashford Academy have something more concealing?

Not that Milly had a problem with it. The buxom blonde was raising and lowering her long legs looking while waiting. Shirley hadn't noticed how pretty Milly was until recently. These days it was all she could do not to notice. It had all started after Princess Cornelia had disappeared.

She had to distract herself, somehow. "So Milly, do you know what happened to Kallen?"

"She's been out sick for the past few days," said Milly, writing. "A shame, I was hoping to get her involved in yesterdays cat festival."

"I guess," said Shirley, brushing aside a strand of orange hair. "Why do you think Lulu asked us to come here, anyway?"

"Oh, he always does keep secrets," said Milly, leaning back. "Did you know anything about this, Sayoko?"

The maid remained silent from where she stood by a set of violet curtains. "I was asked merely to fulfilled Master Lelouch's desires."

"So are we all." said a low voice.

Sayoko pulled a rope, and the curtains were pulled aside. On a stage beyond was revealed, three women. First, on the left, there was Kallen. Or, at the very least, an impossible curvaceous sex goddess with the same hairstyle as Kallen. Though her hair was far longer, reaching down to her huge rump. Her immense bosom jiggled as she posed, nearly bursting out of the red bunny suit she was wearing. Her lips were beyond pouty, and she eyed them hungrily.

In the center was Princess Cornelia, and her curly hair was down to her knees. If it was even possible, her bosom was still larger than Kallen's. It might have reached down to below her stomach if it wasn't so firm. Her violet bunny girl outfit bared the lower parts of her breasts. Her hips were slightly smaller than Kallen's. Last, of all, there was a green-haired woman with breasts smaller than both of them, but hips larger than ever.

They moved forward, strutting with every motion. Shirley stared, and before she could move, Kallen had come behind her and grabbed her arms. At the same time, Cornelia leaned forward, her gigantic tits hanging before Shirley. Cornelia's enlarged lips were inches from Shirley's face. "Princess Cornelia? What… what are you doing here?"

"Simple enough." Cornelia leaned forward and kissed Shirley on her forehead. Somehow Shirley knew she had a violet lipstick hickey on her forehead. "I'm here because I need you for a very important purpose." The Princess raised one high heeled foot on her chair, rubbing it against her legs.

"But… but what happened to your bodies?" said Shirley, blushing furiously. Why was she so familiar with Cornelia? It was as if she'd known her for years. Mentally she was surprised by this, but she didn't feel like it was a surprise.

Shirley felt like she'd been expecting this for days.

"Oh, some changes we've all been going through, Shirley," said Kallen, pulling Shirley out of her seat. Turning her around, Kallen reached forward and pecked her on her lips. As she did, Shirley felt heat filling her entire body. Looking into Kallen's eyes, Shirley thought she saw the dim outline of a bird. She found her gaze drawn into it. Shirley found herself falling into a trance.

Milly was being smothered in the green-haired girl's bosom. Shirley enjoyed the sensation, not, watching it happen. She couldn't feel what Milly was feeling after all. But she could feel as Milly ran her hands over C.C's bodies, as Sayoko and C.C returned the favor tenfold. Their hands were running over each other's bodies. Shirley and Milly were considered beautiful. But against these three, they were plain. But something would be done about that soon enough.

Sayoko came up and, working with the green haired girl, picked Milly up. She fitted her long legs into the green haired woman's cleavage. Milly slid in, so soon her head was next to the woman's face. The woman sat down, and Shirley saw a TV screen behind where the three had been standing.

Shirley was grabbed by Cornelia and Kallen. Soon she was sandwiched between their enormous breasts. It was… comforting. Addicting to feel Shirley between her huge...

She was Shirley, wasn't she

"Kallen?" said Shirley, voice breathless.

"Not that I don't like the new look, but what happened here?" said Milly.

"You'll find out soon enough. Sayoko, active it," said Kallen.

The screen flared to life, and everyone looked to the screen. That same bird signal appeared on the television, piercing into Shirley's soul. Staring at it, she found her mouth going vacant. Kallen was staring as well. As she stared, Shirley found the heat within her body becoming ever more intense. Her tits began to jiggle.

The same could be said for Milly and Sayoko. They stared, drool coming from their mouths as their breasts began to expand outwards as one. They grew larger and larger as they began to pan. Their hips expanded outwards within them, as their lips became pouty and thick. At the same time, Kallen, Cornelia, and C.C stared at the screen. And as they did, the bird symbol in their eyes became brighter and brighter.

Milly's breasts grew the fastest. Her hips as well. In mere moments her body had expanded to the same size as Cornelia. But they didn't stop there. They kept growing larger, as did her rear. The chair beneath her and C.C broke, and they fell to the ground. Milly turned around and kissed C.C, still growing.

Shirley too was growing, as was Sayoko. Bigger and bigger she got until she was more than a match for Kallen. And she kept growing. As she did, Kallen seemed to notice this. Jealousy went through her, and she began to grow also. So did Cornelia.

Shirley was kissed by Cornelia, as Kallen felt up her rear.

"What… what is this?" gasped Milly, smiling.

"I can't… I can't look away…" gasped Shirley as she stared at the symbol. Wherever she looked, she was beginning to see it.

"I…" gasped Sayoko, kneeling and playing with herself.

"You feel it, don't you?" asked Cornelia. Her tits were now growing to be below her knees as she squashed Shirley between her and Kallen. "Your will eroding as the symbol bores itself into your mind. Driving your wills to the point where you're mind is an open book. A blank book. And my words write in everything that there is."

"Come on, Milly. You've always checked us out in the baths," said Kallen. "Now you'll get to check us out all the time, as a job."

"I'm going to tell you your purpose now." said C.C, "Would you like to hear it?"

"Of… of course." gasped Milly.

"You are Master Lelouch's slaves." said C.C. "You will enter his harem now and never return from it."

"We are… part of…" murmured Milly.

"Master Lelouch's…" murmured Sayoko.

"Harem…" gasped Shirley.

"Good," said Cornelia. "Now let's get you ladies transformed."

Then there was silence. The girls realized that even now, their curves were becoming ever more massive. They had already been transformed. Shirley pulled herself out of Kallen's breasts, even as Milly made her was forward, feeling like just a mask. The two girls met, their lips crashing together on reflex. Their hands ran over the other's bodies in a trance.

As they worked, Shirley saw Cornelia and Kallen coming up behind them to squeeze them from behind. Princess and Rebel kissed each other, even as Sayoko and C.C came from the other side. Now squeezed between a bosom sandwich, Shirley's hands were running over Milly.

Why did she know who C.C was? And how did she know that Kallen was a rebel?

Milly broke the kiss. Shirley licked her face. As she did, C.C pulled Milly's face back and kissed her. "My Milley. You've grown nearly as big as Cornelia, and you're going to keep growing."

"Shirley, you were a ten before," said Kallen. "Now you're a thirty."

Kallen hadn't been there for that conversation. But in a moment Shirley couldn't think of anything else. The symbol of Geass was growing ever brighter in her lover's eyes, and Shirley could bear it no longer.

She turned around and kissed Kallen, forcing her down. At the same time, Milly saw an opportunity and kneeled to rip off Shirley's panties, licked her from behind. Cornelia forced Sayoko down, tearing off her clothes and forcing her into a kiss.

It was all a blur.

Shirley was going to be Lulu's slavegirl.

She felt the others groping her, as Kallen crawled over her. The redhead grabbed her nipple and began to suck. Cornelia and C.C began a make-out session, forgetting Sayoko and using her as little more than a bed. The beautiful made didn't mind, groping C.C's rump and eating her out.

The girls ceased to think. The lights in their eyes grew brighter and brighter as their bodies began to expand again. They grew outward, to more and more obscene proportions. Soon they could no longer move at all, as their bosoms and asses fought for space. The tables and chairs shattered beneath their cleavage. The floor and walls groaned. The windows cracked as their bosoms grew ever larger.

In that moment they were all one.

They all felt each other's thoughts and minds. They saw that what had happened ran contrary to what had happened. The serum had not been used at all. And Geass could not cause physical effects. Why was this happening?

It didn't matter.

They could sit here forever and not mind. The pleasure and sensation of their minds and bodies melding was consuming them. Little by little, their minds were falling down into a single one. Then they thought of something.

How could they be slaves to Lelouch like this?

He wouldn't be able to have his way with them like this. Their entire purpose was to be slaves to Lelouch, and they wanted to fulfill their duties. He had to be physically able to pleasure them for them to be his slaves.

Their eyes blazed with a symbol of Geass.

Little by little, their curves began to recede. As it did, their minds unmelded. Shirley was herself again. Very soon all their bodies had reduced size. Cornelia, Kallen, and C.C were now at the sizes they were before. Milly was a perfect mirror to Cornelia, Shirley to Kallen, and Sayoko to C.C.

They stood up.

"We should get some new outfits," said Milly. "What do you think, Shirley? Maybe cat ears?"

"Do we really have to wear outfits, Madam President?" asked Shirley.

"Master Lelouch will no doubt desire variety in his conquests," said Sayoko.

"I think they'd look cute in bunny girl outfits," said C.C.

"I will decide what each of you wear," said Cornelia with authority. "You three will pleasure Lelouch soon. And you will do so in how I order you to."

"Why should you be in charge?" asked Kallen.

Cornelia turned around and slapped Kallen across the face. Kallen looked away, blushing, as Cornelia gripped her breast and felt it up. "You forget your place, Kallen. I will punish you for this later."

"Feel free to try," growled Kallen, blushing as she did.

Cornelia turned to them. "C.C, lead these two to their duties. I will discipline this one."

Shirley was only too glad to be led away. She'd be one with Lulu at last...

* * *

Villetta was sucking Lelouch's dick while he got his test results. She was enjoying the taste, but she couldn't help but notice it was larger than last time. Rakshata put one high heel on Villetta's ass, holding a clipboard.

"What is it?" asked Lelouch.

"I'm examining your medical results, Master Zero," said Rakshata. "You've undergone some remarkable changes."

"What kind of changes?" asked Lelouch.

Villetta looked up and gripped his muscular legs. His rock hard abs were far more noticeable than last time. He hadn't had any before now.

"For one thing, your physique has become far more impressive," said Rakshata. "Though you've probably already noticed that much."

"What is the source?" asked Lelouch, gripping Villetta by the hair and pulling her up.

"I believe that the constant use of the Geass Projector has physically changed you," said Rakshata.

Lelouch plunged Villetta down onto his dick. He railed her nether regions, sending her huge tits bouncing. "But I haven't experienced it."

"True," said Rakshata. "It seems to be an unintended consequence. Geass is based on a wish. Every time a Geass is used, it interfaces with the Collective Unconscious. It nudges it to fulfill that wish. But the Geass Projector is far cruder than a contract. It involves a much stronger connection. So it draws on a far larger part of it.

"Where a normal Geass focuses the wish on a single target or location, the Geass Projector bleeds the wish. It goes all over the world of C. That's why it takes longer to take effect. But since it isn't focused, it affects everyone around the people."

"I see," said Lelouch. "And my harem desires nothing more than to please me."

"It looks like God is making it possible for to you satisfy them all," said Rakshata.

Lelouch remained silent. "The physical effects are strange. Geass previously only interferes with brain chemistry. It seems the World of C is capable of direct influence. But why do we know all of this?"

"I believe those who have been enslaved to your will are sharing thoughts," said Rakshata. "C.C does know a great deal about all this, doesn't she?"

"If all this is the case," said Lelouch, "I may be able to use the Geass Projector more than I thought. I can instill my will on the Collective Unconscious." His thoughts turned things over. "Rakshakta, how is the new cockpits coming along?" He came within Villetta, and she fell limp.

Lelouch drew her off and set her down. Rakshata took her place, and he impaled her through the rear. Rakshata reached back and wrapped an arm around his neck. "Very well. I've created a prototype that Kallen and Cornelia will be able to use as soon as they get back."

"Good," said Lelouch.

Villetta watched them at work and felt what Rakshata felt. The sensation was addicting… At that moment, the door slid open, and Sayoko walked through, new and enhanced. She bowed low as Lelouch observed her. "Yes?"

"We've got your friends ready for you, Master Lelouch," said Sayoko.

"Excellent. Get Kallen and Cornelia here," said Lelouch. "Put them at Rakshata's disposal."

He rose and dressed himself.

Lelouch made his way through the halls with Sayoko behind and opened the door to Zero's quarters. Opening them, he saw Milly Ashford and Shirley Fenette. Both were dressed in skimpy maid outfits and smiling. Sayoko walked to lie next to them.

"Lulu, I'm ready for you!" cried Shirley. "Yes, Lelouch. We've been doing poorly in class," said Milly. "You ought to punish us."

"That I will," said Lelouch. Then he moved forward and made use of his harem. It was his entire purpose, after all.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

Well, this got surreal.

I decided I needed to do something different with this chapter. When I write lemons, I try to make there be some form of plot, if only to provide some context.

It's the difference between watching an action move and watching a bunch of clips of explosions. Even if you are only watching the movie for the explosions, you need a narrative throughline.


	4. The Coup

**Chapter Four: The Coup**

Lelouch smiled as he surged in, thrusting his huge dick into Milly's ass. The blonde girl moaned and cried out, her eyes going vapid as he thrust into her again and again. Shirly kneeled in front of Milly's face, as Milly tongued her nethers. Shirley leaped forward, her giant breasts bouncing. She offered her lips to Lelouch, who was only too happy to receive her. Their tongues wrestled for control. And ultimately, Shirley submitted as Lelouch explored her throat.

Behind her, Sayoko was clamped around Shirley, her hands groping her enormous breasts. The maid's feet were running over Milly's huge tits.

"Lulu!" cried Shirley as Lelouch nibbled her neck. "Lulu fuck me more!"

"As you wish, Shirley!" cried Lelouch.

He thrust faster and faster, sending her huge tits bouncing with each move. Shirley's eyes went vacant as she screamed aloud in ultimate pleasure. Again and again, it went until finally, Lelouch came deep within her. At the same moment, Shirley came and fell backward. At the same time, Lelouch leaned inward, gripping a nipple with one mouth and sucking.

"Oh come on, Lelouch. It isn't fair to give Shirley all the focus," said Milly. She grabbed Lelouch and pulling him down into her gigantic tits. "Give me a try. Or maybe, both of us."

Drawing out, Lelouch shoved Milly down. His huge dick arose high over her as she took it between her breasts. She pumped up and down with her gigantic breasts. For a moment, her tits completely obscured it. But soon, Lelouch's dick grew ever larger, shooting out of her cleavage to plunge into her mouth. He pumped deep within her, as Sayoko came behind her.

"Master Lelouch, give me some attention!" said Sayoko. "Let me serve you!"

Sayoko straddled Lelouch's enormous dick, her ass in Milly's face as her lips met his, and they began to kiss. Their passions were unleashed on one another as Lelouch grabbed her huge rump and bucked her up and down. Shirly, meanwhile, crawled forward to begin fondling and licking his sack. There was a mindless smile over the maid's face. That same smile crossed Sayoko and Milly's face before he came into Milly's mouth. His seed leaked out of her mouth as she tried to drink it all.

But Lelouch wasted no time as he drew out and turned Sayoko around, before thrusting into her rear. As he began to pound her, Milly and Shirley fell on one another. They kissed and groping one another mindlessly. The same expression of mindless bliss was on their faces. A connection was formed between all of them as Lelouch's eyes blazed.

"Milly…" gasped Shirley.

Then their gaze caught Lelouch's. Power surged through them all as pleasure and heat surged through their bodies in unison. They were driven over the edge as their tits bounced larger and fell back.

"My breasts, they're expanding again!" cried Shirley.

"Yes!" cried Milly.

"Lelouch!" cried all three of them in unison.

They came and came hard. As they did, their maid outfits were ripped to shreds in mere moments. The power within them flowed out of control. Their breasts and asses expanded outward at a massive rate. It was fueled by last, growing out of control. Soon all of them were cocooned in their cleavage. Even then, it continued to grow, as insatiable desire possessed them.

Finally, they grew to the point where they were pressing against every wall, the ceiling, and the floor. For a moment, the metal around them groaned. Then the girls realized that they could not serve Lelouch like this. Feeling sad, they contained themselves, and their bodies returned to their previous sexuality.

Lelouch arose and began to redon his clothes. "I'm going to have to find out why you ladies keep expanding like this. Fun though it is, the reasons may be fun in their own way." Once he'd donned his clothes, his muscles almost bursting out of them. Reaching down, he scooped up Milly and Shirley up in one arm. He pressed them together as he slung them over one shoulder. Sayoko, meanwhile, clambered up to his body and wrapped her arms around him.

Milly and Shirley stared into each other's eyes. As Lelouch carried them away, they let their impulses consume their every thought.

* * *

Villetta, Kallen, Cornelia, and C.C walked along the hall. Their hips were swaying, and their mammoth breasts were bouncing. All except Kallen, who Cornelia was holding in a bridal fashion. Periodically she would lean down to kiss her as they walked. When they passed, Black Knights stepped aside from them. C.C gave a glance to one, and he shuddered in pleasure, falling to his knees. Women shifted, moaning at the sight of them.

They were obsolete, reflected Cornelia. Master Lelouch needed only her and his other slaves. They'd have to find a way to take these ones out of the picture. Or perhaps, repurpose them...

Going past, they came to the Knightmare hanger. The four of them assembled before Rakshata. The dark-skinned scientist was leaning over a console. Her massive breasts were pressed against the desk, and she was typing. Pulling up, she turned to where Cornelia was setting down Kallen as they assembled. "So here you all are. I'm so very glad. Right, this way."

Rakshata brought them down, swaying her hips. They went into the midst of the machine. Wherever they went, Rakshata's staff shuddered and fell to their knees. It was like their very presence was overriding their wills. Making their wishes a reality. But why were these people even necessary?

Their only desire was to pleasure Master Lelouch. Everyone else was an unnecessary background. Why would their geass even focus on them?

It was a question Cornelia would answer later. Around them, by a console, were four steel capsules and a console. Each one was large enough to hold a person.

"Where are the knightmares?" asked Kallen.

"You won't be in a knightmare," said Rakshata, pressing a button. "You'll be piloting my children from within these." The capsules opened around them, releasing steam.

"They're a bit cramped, aren't they?" asked C.C, moving forward. The green-haired witch was amused by the concept.

"You're going to be mentally connecting," said Rakshata. "Not physically. Now do stop wasting time and get inside." Rakshata was looking forward to analyzing their mental patterns.

"As long as it works, I care not," said Cornelia, moving forward with Kallen. Getting into one of them, she lay back, comfortable. As she did, her gaze met with that of Kallen. Both of them desired to be in the same one, but there was time for that later. Cornelia saw through Kallen's eyes as she lay down. Then through Villetta's eyes, as submissive as ever, she lay down. Finally, there was C.C, amused by it all.

Cornelia was herself. But she was one with the others.

Even so, Cornelia was the leader. The dominant one. She was the Queen to Lelouch's King, the others were consorts. Then the capsule sealed, and they were closed in. A helmet closed over her face, as suction cups were applied to her breasts.

Cornelia saw her own geass reflected. They all did.

As they did, they heard the whispers of past generations within their minds as more and more came into them. As they did, their bodies went hot, and they began to expand. The whispers became louder and more numerous, but as they did, they also began to shift. Change into copies of their own thoughts.

Cornelia moaned, driven to near the edge as she was pressed in tighter and tighter. So were the others. Her own pleasured thoughts were growing louder in her mind. She needed release!

And there was also hostility. Resentment for Cornelia's place as leader. But Kallen was hers, and C.C didn't care. Villetta was submissive. Soon Euphie would join them...

Yes! Lelouch and Cornelia were the pride of Britannia! They would rule over the world together! The defiance and resentment of these spirits was nothing, they would be brought into the fold in turn!

"Interesting, it appears as if your mind is able to move them after all," said Rakshata. "My Kallen. You do enjoy merging with my child, don't you? Your mind is being copied to it. Now, let's make the final authorization."

Then the capsules opened, and they emerged in unison. Rakshata eyed them as they walked out. Cornelia moved forward to wrap her arms around Rakshata, forcing a kiss on her, driving her back. Rakshata returned it, before stepping aside, even as Villetta neared. "My first tests are complete, and you have all done very well. Now, what do you say we get to what we've been waiting for."

"That sounds like a decent amount of fun," said C.C.

And then a new presence entered. Cornelia knew that Kallen saw her and turned to see a long, dark-haired girl of twelve clad in robes. She was walking forward and admiring them. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Who are you, little girl?" asked Cornelia scowling.

"Kaguya Sumaragi, the Goddess of Victory." said the girl. "I presume that I'm speaking with the Witch of Britannia, now Zero's slave."

"I'm more than a mere slave-" Then Kaguya brought around a hand to slap Cornelia's breasts. The pain and pleasure were incredible as they were sent bouncing out of control. Cornelia let out a moan as she felt the other presences pushing on her, forcing her to her knees.

Kaguya moved forward and plunged her hands into Cornelia's breasts. Her small hands groped them up and down as Villetta came up from behind to dry hump her back. "Kallen, C.C, why should you let this Witch Order you around. She is a former enemy of Master Zero. We three are his most loyal of subordinates after all."

Kallen stammered as Kaguya turned to her. "Kaguya-" Then she moaned as C.C grabbed her breasts from behind, working her, so she collapsed to her knees. The battle was being lost as C.C drew Kallen into a kiss.

"Don't be coy, Kallen." said C.C. "As Zero's brides, it's only right we have a good relationship."

No, Cornelia was Lelouch's bride! There was no other, save Euphie! But the voices, the Kallen's, C.C's, Rakshata's and other she didn't know pressed her down. "Who are you?" gasped Cornelia.

"Zero's bride to be, of course," said Kaguya, continuing to work at her. "And I'll need your help to become ready." She leaned forward and stared deep into Cornelia's eyes. "What beautiful bird symbols. I'd just love to mirror them."

Something focused its way through Cornelia, and she moaned as it passed into Kaguya. Many of the voices then became Kaguya, as the little girl grew up. Her legs became long and shapely, her rump huge and peachlike. Her breasts expanded outwards, larger and larger. At the same time, her hair grew ever longer, and little by little, Kaguya became a grown woman.

Every bit Cornelia's equal. No, her superior, said the voices.

Kaguya forced a kiss on her, exploring her mouth. Cornelia found herself unable to fight back. The sensation was going through her sending her mind blank. Then Kaguya drew back. She stood up as Cornelia kneeled there, moaning beneath Villetta's efforts. "Now, I'm ready. I think we ought to celebrate this, C.C. Rakshata, you and Villetta take care of Cornelia. We three court ladies will pay Master Zero a visit he'll never forget."

Kallen and C.C rose up and moved over to her by command. At the same time, Rakshata came forward. "Well, I suppose with the experiment done, I might as well do something about this…"

No, Cornelia would not be beaten like this. She shook Villetta off and stood up. The motion sent her gigantic mammaries bouncing so high they covered her face for a moment. "I won't tolerate this! I am Princess Cornelia Li Britannia! I am the First of Zero's harem, and I won't be-"

But Rakshata plunged her pipe into Cornelia's cleavage. The mere sensation sent her over the edge to orgasm. Her knees bent and she collapsed again, blushing brilliantly. Rakshata pulled her face up as the three court ladies departed. "For the first of Zero's harem, your awfully quick to blush. A slight touch from my rod, and you'd growing wet all over. Let's see if we can stress test this."

And then they were on her.

Kaguya's coup was well underway. Now the only question was if Cornelia could suppress it or herself.


	5. Lelouch's New Hope

**Chapter Five: Lelouch's New Pet**

Villetta surged behind Cornelia, gripping the Britannian Princess by her gigantic mammaries. The feeling of her hands pushing into her breasts made Cornelia wet instantly. A blush spread across Cornelia's face, even as Rakshata moved forward. Soon she was sandwiched between the two, who groped and prodded her. Villetta began to nibble her neck, as Rakshata licked her face.

Cornelia would not allow this. Throwing them off, Cornelia fought her way free, only to collapse to her knees. Before she could stand again, Villetta was behind her. This time, the dark-skinned woman was grabbing her clothes. Tearing them off her shoulders, she was joined by Rakshata. The scientist grabbed her by the hair and shoved her between her legs, shedding her clothes.

Cornelia knew what she wanted. It was all she could do not to tear the pants off and set about it. And it got harder as Villetta licked her body up and down. With a moan, Cornelia found herself weakening. Why was this happening? She had to regain control of the situation. "Villetta! Get off!" cried Cornelia. "I command you to unhand me!"

"This rump of yours, Princess Cornelia," gasped Villetta as she licked her. "I love it so much."

Villetta had gone mindless, hadn't she? She'd never stood for anything in life, and now she'd become a spineless slut. Cornelia squatted as she drew down Rakshata's pants, beginning to eat her out with dignity.

"It certainly does have a lot of meat on it." mused Rakshata. "But how good is it at withstanding force? Display it."

"Yes… yes, Mistress Rakshata…" gasped Cornelia.

Before Cornelia could think, she shook free of Villetta and raised her rear upward. Her breasts were pressed against the wall, as Villetta kissed her. They traded tongues, exploring one another's mouths. As Cornelia gave into her passions, Rakshata brought around her stick to slap her rear. The sensation was addicting. And the force sent her chest bouncing. Unable to bear it any longer, Cornelia reached forward to grope Villetta's own tits.

"Good girl," said Rakshata. " But I think you need to put more enthusiasm into your efforts. Villetta, show her how it's done."

"Yes, Mistress Rakshata!" cried Villetta, and then she got rough.

Cornelia moaned as Villetta grabbed her breasts hard, and bit her neck. She pressed kisses against her over and over again. Cornelia struggled against her but was fighting herself as well as Villetta. If they worked together, they could teach Rakshata a lesson in pleasure. "Show some…. show some pride as a Britannian you worthless… ugh…"

And then something plunged into her ass from behind. Cornelia screamed and looked back to see Rakshata plunging into her with a strap on. Rakshata soon began to thrust over and over again. With each pounding Cornelia's eyes went smaller as her will was strained more and more. "Oh, but you're both worthless now. The only thing your good for is fucking and programming my children. "Everything else about you is for show."

"I am a Princess of Britannia!" cried Cornelia, forcing herself to a standing position. Villetta rose with her and began to kiss her lips instead. "I am… the… the Witch of Britannia!"

"The way I see it, we've already got a witch," said Villetta. "And you aren't of Britannia at all."

Now Cornelia was trapped between Villetta and Rakshata's breasts as they groped her. A strap on was soon on Villetta without explanation, and she plunged in. Stretched to her limit, Cornelia cried out in orgasm as the two began a cooperative pounding. Soon the two were pounding her from both sides, and Cornelia's sanity hung by a thread. Sweat dripped down her body, and Rakshata began to lick it off.

"And as for being a Princess, I've never seen a Princess make such lewd faces from a minor touch," said Rakshata. "Still, it might just be in your blood, Slut Princess of Britannia!"

"Now, show us how much you enjoy your new role."

Cornelia snapped and let out a cry of pleasure. Her vision blurred as she looked upward. As she screamed, her mouth stretched to the limit as orgasm went through her. Her eyes went empty. "Yes, Mistress Rakshata!"

She had said it. And then she went wild.

Cornelia groped Villetta's huge rear, enjoying the feeling of it. As she did, she realized what had happened. She had acknowledged the Indian woman as her Mistress. No, no, she was higher ranked. As lust filled her, she found all of their breasts expanding. Pushing Rakshata and Villetta out of her, Cornelia turned around. Grasping her, she plunged herself onto Rakshata, pressing kisses on her. Then Villetta impaled her from behind as Cornelia's tongue wrestled with Rakshata's. Desperately, Cornelia tried to throw off her dominance.

"I am…" gasped Cornelia, inches away.

"Tell us what you are, don't be shy," said Rakshata and Villetta in unison.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't submit. "I am what Lelouch wants me to be! Nothing more! Nothing less!"

Cornelia came and came hard, before going limp. Held in place by the strap ons, Villetta and Rakshata pulled out. Cornelia collapsed to her knees. Rakshata and Villetta's strap ons were inches from her face. But they did not control her like Lelouch...

Rakshata kneeled by her and looked her in the eyes. "…Well, I suppose that's a passing answer, isn't it? Let's see how long you hold to it."

And then Cornelia's entire body went to attention. The other girls around her went ramrod straight as well, as they sensed their master. Lelouch entered the room, depositing Milly, Shirly, and Sayoko into a heap on the floor. He smiled, and Cornelia felt her love for him deepen infinitely. "I was wondering when you two would finish. How did the tests go?"

"Excellent, overall," said Rakshata. "Aside from some... resistance."

Cornelia crawled forward on hands and knees, bosom swaying along the ground. "Master Zero, I'd like to report some… disobedience."

"Cornelia, what seems to be the problem?" asked Lelouch.

"I have been usurped from my rightful place in your harem by a girl named Kaguya," said Cornelia. "I am yours, Lelouch. I will be whatever you want me to be. But I will not reduce myself to the level of a common harlot without you first commanding me to become one.

"Am I, Lelouch?" She stared up with devoted fear as Lelouch reached down and pulled her up by the hair and kissed her on the lips.

"Far from it, Cornelia. You're a fine pet," said Lelouch.

"What…" said Cornelia before she saw her eyes flare.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you, become my catgirl!" said Lelouch.

Then he let Cornelia fall to the ground. Her hands fit the ground, and suddenly, her hands began to grow violet fur and merge together into a pair of paws. Looking through the other girl's eyes, Cornelia saw she was growing a pair of furry violet furs. Her feet, as well, began to turn into paws as she naturally took to four limbs.

Crawling forward, she nuzzled Lelouch's leg as whiskers came from her cheeks. A fluffy tail emerged from her rump, flicking with lust. Drawing off his pants, she put his rod between two canines. In one move, she deepthroated it in an instant.

It was time for Cornelia's first meal as a pet. She sucked his rod to call forth the delicious liquid within. As she did, she saw Lelouch giving the same command to Villetta. The dark-skinned woman soon was transformed, growing white-furred paws, ears and tails. And when Cornelia got her meal, Villetta would be next...

* * *

Later on, Cornelia and Villetta had buried the hatchet.

Now the catgirls held eachother in their arms breast to breast. As they kissed, they were looking forward to burying something else. For now, they were watching Shirly Fennette within Lelouch's manor. The orange-haired babe was leaning low. She washed the floor; her rear held high, so her maid outfit showed off her panties. Her immense breasts ground against the floor.

Some ways away, C.C, Kaguya, and Kallen were having tea while waiting for their meeting. All of them looked impatient, clad in lowcut silken dresses. Several gave her amorous glances. Cornelia had considered that her new status might have been a demotion.

Now, however, she realized the truth. As a pet, she was cared for exclusively and needed to do nothing but provide herself to cuddle.

She was the Queen of the Household.

For now, she was admiring the maid service. Shirley Fennete now had her long legs bent. A feather duster was in her hands, now and it was brushing over the surface of the dresser. Her immense bosom was swaying beneath her frilly outfit. As she did so, Milly Ashford moved up with swaying hips. She passed by Kallen and leaned in to kiss her on the lips, before moving over to Shirley. Grasping Shirley's rear, she got the orange-haired girl to look up.

"Not now, Milly. I need to finish dusting this dresser," said Shirley.

"You can do that later," said Milly, squatting down and kissing her in a face. "Why don't we play now?"

Then a crop smacked across Milly's rear from behind. Milly moaned and looked up to see Sayoko standing over them with swaying hips. "Ahem."

"Mistress Sayoko?" asked Milly, the newly demoted.

Both Milly and Sayoko immediately stood up. The movement sent their breasts bouncing against one another. Sayoko walked in front of them.

"You ladies can play later," said Sayoko, grasping them by the breasts. "You are Master Lelouch's maids now, and in addition to pleasuring him, your role is to clean his house. Understand?

"Or shall I provide you ladies with a gag?"

"Yes, Mistress," said Milly and Shirley in unison.

For his part, Lelouch was taking a meeting with Rakshata. Naturally, Rakshata was also impaled on top of him as he rutted her on his bed. He had a meeting with C.C, Kallen, and a new recruit soon. But for now, he needed Rakshata's information. "So, what have you learned, Rakshata?"

"It appears that the girls expand when in the throes of passion," said Rakshata, breasts bouncing over and over. She was tight, of course, but all of them were tight. "As far as I can tell, they are naturally drawing in more of the collective unconscious. In the process, they naturally channel the power into lust.

"That leads to expansion.

"However, their mental signs indicate that the energy hasn't dissipated. It's merely gone back into them, causing a larger buildup of that energy."

"Is it dangerous?" asked Lelouch concerned. Even as he did, he ran his hands over her immense rump.

"I'm not sure," said Rakshata, pulling herself up and kissing him. "But sooner or later, they won't be able to contain that energy anymore. We really should find an outlet for them."

"Any recommendations?" asked Lelouch, reaching his limit.

"When Kaguya was converted, the energies went into her," said Rakshata. Her blonde hair fell over his shoulders as she whispered into her ear. "Finding more people to convert would be helpful."

"Well, we'll just have to find someone, then," said Lelouch, cumming within her. "I'll deal with Kaguya shortly. "I think we can use the knightmares for this."

As he drew out of Rakshata, Lelouch had a moment of clarity.

Reality seemed to be shifting, somehow.

The timeline was making increasingly less sense. Lelouch noticed that he ought to have met Kaguya far earlier than this. There did not seem to have been any time passing between getting to his manor. And how was it possible that Milly, Shirley, could have been reemployed interest? Cornelia's absence had hardly seemed to be noticed by the news media.

It was as if the universe was shifting on a fundamental level. Or looking through the world with a gaze of madness. Lelouch

Lelouch was going to have to test what was happening. And if it presented a problem, find a solution.

For now, he had a meeting to attend.


End file.
